La nouvelle vie d'Hinata
by MadEtsy
Summary: Après de nombreuses années dans une ville avec des ami(e)s cool, Hinata doit déménager, événement dur pour la demoiselle, va-t-elle réussir à se faire des ami(e)s et s'extérioriser? (Pour répondre, oui, il y aura de la romance, surement pas beaucoup, mais il y en aura, et autres trucs, quelques couples qui seront sûrement étonnants parfois.)
1. Premier jour

Je m'appelle Hinata, je fais partie du grand clan des Hyuga. Je n'aime pas vraiment le titre de clan, on est juste une grande famille qui était plutôt redoutée à l'époque des conflits entre pays. Physiquement, j'ai des cheveux noirs à reflets bleus ou alors violets selon le regard des personnes mes yeux sont tellement clairs qu'on dirait qu'ils sont blancs, je mesure un mètre soixante et j'aurais dix-sept ans le 27 dé le monde me voit généralement comme une fille sage et timide, c'est vrai mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que moi aussi je peux être énervée, moi aussi je bouillonne des fois mais bon je ne le montre pas, pour ne pas faire de tort à mon père.

J'ai déménagé à Konoha no kuni il y a peu, et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ma nouvelle demeure. Je vis seule avec mon père, car ma mère est morte à la naissance de ma sœur, qui elle est restée en internat, et donc dans notre ancienne ville avec une amie à elle. Mon père s'appelle Hiashi, c'est le chef du « clan », il a les cheveux entièrement noirs et les même yeux que moi, ma sœur elle par contre à les cheveux marrons, elle les tient sûrement de ma mère, je ne m'en souvient plus, et elle à les yeux de mon père donc les miens aussi.

Je marche dans le couloir lorsque je vis mon père.

-Hinata  
-Oui père ?  
-Es-tu prête pour demain ?

( _Ah oui ! Demain c'est la rentrée, la poisse je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y être, je vais me retrouver seule vu que mes ami(e)s sont toujours dans mon ancienne ville._ )

-Euh.. oui oui  
 _-Bien,_ je te laisse j'ai des papiers à faire

Il partit comme ça en me laissant seule dans le couloir, c'était la conversation la plus longue que j'ai eu avec lui depuis des années, bon certes je lui ai menti, mais qu'aurait-il pensé si j'avais dis « non » ? C'est simple il m'aurait encore regardé avec dédain face à mon échec, et serait partit sans rien dire. Il me considère presque comme une moins que rien, ce qui me fait penser que j'en suis vraiment une, contrairement à ma soeur qui est son petit prodige adoré.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et commence à me faire couler un bain bien chaud.

Cette action à durée pendant à peu près vingt bonnes minutes, je repense à cette année scolaire super, et à mes amies que je laissais derrière moi.

J'espère pouvoir les revoir, les délires avec elles me manquent sérieusement, puis en plus avec le stress de la rentrée c'est pas génial.

Je suis sortie du bain afin de me sécher et m'habiller, pour aller dans mon salon.

Je déteste cette décoration, elle ne nous appartient pas, ce n'est pas notre style du tout, mais mon père veut refaire une nouvelle réputation à notre famille, et donc il veut faire comme tout les autres pour pouvoir garder sa grande entreprise, sans avoir de problème.

J'ai emménagé il y a quelques semaines, je suis dans la même ville que mon cousin Neji, je le considère comme un frère , et je suis super contente de le retrouver, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le noël dernier. Il est comme mon père cheveux entièrement noir et yeux presque blancs, son père était le jumeaux du mien, mais il est mort lors d'un règlement de compte entre « clans » du pays voisin.

 _(Tiens ! Si j'allais le voir ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir !)_

J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir mon père dans son bureau, pour lui demander la permission.

-Père ?  
-Oui ?  
-Puis-je aller voir Neji ?  
-Hm... et bien

Il réfléchit quelques instant et repris la parole peu après

-Demain c'est la rentrée n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui...  
-Vas y.. mais ne rentre pas trop tard  
-Daccord, merci père !

Il remis son nez dans ses papiers et me laissa partir.

Je sors de son bureau, prend mon portable et je envoie un texto à Neji.

 **« Neji, je peux venir te voir ? »**

Il me répond une demie seconde après

 **« oui mais pas chez moi c'est trop loin, tu sais où est le parc ? »**

je met mon manteau et mes chaussures avant de lui répondre

 **« oui, on se rejoins là bas, je pars maintenant »**

Il répond, mais j'étais déjà en route et la grosse flemme de reprendre mon téléphone.

 _(Bon si je me souviens bien c'est, à droite, puis à gauche, tout droit jusqu'à la tour rouge de la mairie, et après je tourne à droite. )_

Cette ville est immense ! Avant j'habitais en campagne, les gens d'ici sont différents, il y en a des tout en noirs, des tout en flashi/fluo, j'ai même vu plusieurs personnes avec des signes sur les joues, c'est étrange.

 _( Bon j'ai pris la route du parc, mais il s'est avéré que je me suis trompée, je suis mal, très mal, je vais donc devoir surmonter ma timidité pour demander mon chemin à quelqu'un, super ! )_

La première personne que je vis, et qui avait l'air sympa, c'était un garçon, sûrement de mon âge, un peu plus grand que moi _( environ un mètre soixante-cinq )_ , les cheveux blonds en bataille, son style vestimentaire laisse penser qu'il aime le orange et peut-être le noir, il a trois petites « moustaches de chats » sur chaque joues _( c'est trop chou! )_ mais le plus important reste ses yeux... des yeux d'un magnifique bleu. Je suppose qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un le regarde dans les yeux il s'y perd, en tout cas moi ça été mon cas lorsque je l'ai vu.

Je me décide enfin à m'avancer doucement vers lui.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour !  
-Euh... je suis nouvelle dans cette ville et...  
-Tu t'es perdue, c'est ça ?  
-Oui

 _(Je crois qu'il lit dans les pensées.)_

-Tu veux aller où ?  
-Au parc  
-C'est pas trop loin je vais t'y emmene  
-Euh … merci

Je sens la chaleur me brûler les joues, il me regarde en souriant.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec un super beau gosse, en guise de guide.

Au bout d'à peine dix minutes de marche nous étions enfin arrivés, en réalité le chemin c'était, à gauche, ensuite tout droit jusqu'à la tour de la mairie, puis à droite... Oui je m'étais totalement plantée, heureusement qu'il était là, je l'ai remercié convenablement, avant de le laisser partir et d'aller vers mon cousin, qui m'avait sûrement attendu là un petit temps.

Neji souriait et me regardait.

-Tu t'es perdue n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui mais c'est pas de ma faute cette ville est si grande !  
-Oui c'est ce qu'on dit  
-Haha !

On se mis à rire à l'unisson après qu'il ai lancé un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire.

Nous avons parlé de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis noël dernier, ce qui nous prit au moins deux heures. J'ai décidé d'appeler mon père pour lui demander si Neji pouvait rester dormir à la maison, en prétextant que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu et que comme la ville est grande, je me perdrais sûrement en allant au lycée, mon père a bien voulu à condition qu'on ne se couche pas trop tard, car sinon le levé serait dur demain matin.

On rentra ensemble, continuant à parler sur beaucoup de sujet, ce n'est que vers minuit qu'on s'arrêta de parler pour s'endormir tous les deux dans ma chambre, après avoir manger et jouer aux jeux vidéos.


	2. Nouveau départ

Chapitre 2 amélioration : nouveau départ

Il est 7h05, réveil en sursaut aux côtés de mon cousin.

J'entame mon petit-déjeuner pendant que Neji se douche pour prendre le relais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Mon père est déjà au travail, à croire qu'il ne dort jamais.

Je pars me laver et m'habille de manière à passer inaperçue comme à mon habitude, c'est le premier jour je ne voudrais pas être regardée de tous les côtés. Je me vêtit d'un haut noir, ma veste habituelle blanche et violet clair à manche longue, d'un pantalon noir ou bleu très foncé je ne sais pas vraiment et enfin d'une paire de chaussures ouvertes noires à petits talons.

Je prend mon manteau et le met en attendant Neji à la porte d'entrée, il arrive et nous partons.  
Le trajet se fait sans bruit, du moins sans que nous discutions. En effet notre réveil a été quelque peu difficile il n'est pas vraiment étonnant que notre prise de parole le soit aussi.

Nous arrivons enfin, je me tiens devant une grille bleue.

-Et voilà ton nouveau lycée

-...immense...

Je reste bouche bée devant tant de grandeur, cette ville cessera-t-elle de me surprendre ?

C'est en entrant que ma réponse devint claire, non, du moins ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite que mon étonnement prendra fin. La cour est divisée en trois parties de mêmes proportionnalités chacune, une bétonnée où les lycéens allaient pour les pauses, une avec de l'herbe

 _(Sûrement pour le sport)_

Et la dernière, Neji m'a dit que je verrais ça plus tard.

-Suis moi

Sans attendre de réponse il commence à marche, je lui emboîte le pas sans rien demander. On arrive dans un couloir plutôt vide.

-C'est la zone des premières, c'est donc ici que tu dois aller

-Dacc

-Bon je te laisse je vais à mon étage, ah et c'est le premier jour donc on a qu'une demie journée de cours.

-Ok à toute à l'heure

Il part en me laissant seule dans ce couloir vide comme un désert. Je marche tranquillement en regardant chaque listes d'élèves, accrochées aux portes des classes.

 _(Ah ! Me voilà, et apparemment je suis dans une classe peu nombreuse, si j'ai bien compté on est onze.)_

-Aburame Shino  
-Akimichi Choji  
-Haruno Sakura  
-Hyuga Hinata  
-Inuzuka Kiba  
-Nara Shikamaru  
-Sabaku no Gaara  
-Saï ( _apparemment il n'a pas de nom de famille)  
_ _-_ Uchiwa Sasuke  
-Uzumaki Naruto  
-Yamanaka Ino

 _(Il n'y a que la liste des élèves et non celle des professeurs, c'est plutôt dommage.)_

Je rentre dans la classe, tous les autres sont là, pourtant l'heure n'a pas sonnée, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, je rougis je le sens.

-Hey !  
-Oui ?  
-Tu es la fille d'hier ?

 _(Maintenant qu'il le dit oui, je ne l'avais pas reconnu sur le coup)_

-Oui  
-Tu as réussis à t'y retrouver ?  
-Oui merci beaucoup

 _(Son sourire est si... Ouahh !)_

La cloche se mis à sonner ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sursauter, et par enchaînement d'événements, de faire rire une partie de la classe à part trois garçons éloignés les uns des autres.  
L'un a les cheveux noirs corbeaux et les yeux noirs

 _(Plutôt pas mal)_

L'autre avait les cheveux rouge

 _(oui rouge et pas roux)_

et les yeux bleus/verts turquoises

 _(trop beaux)_

Et le troisième n'est pas réellement descriptible, en effet, on ne voit presque rien de lui, il a un col roulé jusqu'au nez, des lunettes de soleil et une capuche jusqu'au front

 _( sinistre )_

Tous le monde s'assit, apparemment ils se connaissent tous.

Le professeur entra aussitôt , environ vingt-six ans, cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs, il mesure à peu près 1m78, il est un peu bronzé et il a une cicatrice à l'horizontale sur son nez.

-Bonjour, vous me connaissez tous sauf la nouvelle demoiselle, je m'appelle Umino Iruka, je suis ton professeur principal ainsi que celui d'histoire géographie, présente toi à tes camarades s'il te plaît

-euh... Je m'appelle Hyuga Hinata j'ai...

-Hyuga ? Comme la multinationale de super technologie trop moderne ?!

Je regarde la personne qui m'a coupé la parole, c'est une fille, blonde aux yeux bleus, plutôt jolie, fine, élancée.  
 _  
(Sûrement bonne élève et populaire...)_

-Hum et bien...oui le chef de toutes ces entreprises c'est mon père.

-Ouaahhhh !

-Ino ! Laisse parler ta camarade !

-Oui monsieur

Son ton n'était pas vraiment sincère, mais elle cessa de parler.

-Merci... j'ai déménagé dans cette ville il y a environ trois semaines, et j'ai seize ans.

-D'accord merci, tu peux aller t'asseoir..

Il regarde les places de libre, qui, même si notre nombre est petit, sont peu nombreuses, et me pointe du doigt ma future place.

-tu vas te mettre à côté de Gaara

Le dit Gaara leva la tête à son prénom, c'était un des trois garçons qui ne riaient pas, celui aux cheveux rouges et aux beaux yeux bleus vert turquoise. Je marche vers ma nouvelle place en m'efforçant de ne pas paraître gênée, je pense que ce n'est pas tout à fait réussi, je me sens mal, tous les regards sont rivés sur moi, à ce moment j'aurais aimé ne jamais être née.

Je m'assois à ma table puis sors mes affaires.

-Pourquoi t'as déménagé ?

La voix de mon voisin me fit sursauter, je ne m'y attendais pas, une voix grave et calme ainsi que douce, je crois même rougir.

 _(Zut !)_

-Youhou ?

-Ah euh... oui désolée.. mon père voulait redorer le blason de ma famille, qui avait été dégradé à cause de conflits entre les autres « clans ».  
-Gaara et Hinata, taisez vous, j'essaie d'expliquer l'enjeu de votre année scolaire  
-Oui Iruka senseï

On répondit en chœur sans s'être concertés. Il semble être gothique, et plutôt sympa.

Après ces quelques événements, le professeur nous donna la liste des autres professeurs et leur(s) matière(s) :

\- Français Hagane Kotetsu -Physique chimie Sarutobi Asuma

\- Histoire-géo Umino Iruka -S.V.T Hatake Kakashi

\- LV1 (anglais) Baki -S.E.S Kamizuki Izumo

\- LV2 ( allemand) Baki - Sport Maito Gaï

\- Mathématiques Sarutobi Asuma

\- Art plastique ( option ) Yuhi Kurenaï

La matinée passe assez vite après ça, je sors à 10h comme tous les autres pour la pause et m'assois seule sur un banc sous un arbre, je m'en doutais mais c'est toujours douloureux de se retrouver seul face à soi-même dans un endroit aussi grand et inconnu.

-Hey Hinata !

Cette voix me sort de mes pensées

-Euh.. oui ?  
-Pourquoi tu restes seule ici ?  
-Comme je suis nouvelle, je ne connais personne à part mon cousin et je ne le vois pas en ce moment  
-Je vois, tu veux venir avec nous?  
-Si tu veux..

Voyant que je ne me décidais pas à venir, il me prend le bras et m'emmène avec lui.

-Bon, comme tu connais personne à part Gaara et peut être Ino, je vais te faire les présentation, la blonde c'est Ino comme tu le sais, le mec là qui mange son goûter c'est Chôji, le mec à côté de lui avec une coiffure super... c'est Shikamaru, La fille aux cheveux roses c'est Sakura...

Il passe au moins cinq bonnes minutes à tous me les présenter.

-Et moi c'est Naruto, tu peux m'appeler Naru si tu veux  
-Dacc, je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer  
-Nous aussi ! Pour une fois qu'on accueille une nouvelle fille ! On ne sera plus deux !

 _(Ouah elle a vraiment l'air ravie ça en ferait presque peur )  
_

La cloche sonne à 10H15, on rentre en classe, à peine je m'assois à ma place, Ino se penche vers moi :

-C'est qui qu'on a là  
-euh...  
-Ino... Elle est nouvelle je te rappelle

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Gaara parler aussi longtemps !

-Ah oui c'est vrai

Elle se retourne et pose sa question à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _(Quelle drôle de fille)_

Un professeur arrive avec à peu près trois quart d'heure de retard, et à vrai dire on ne voit qu'un quart de son visage, il a un col roulé jusqu'en dessous des yeux et un espèce de bandeau pirate sur l'oeil gauche, il a les cheveux gris blancs, et pourtant je suis sure qu'il n'a que dix ans de plus que moi.

 _(Cette année va être intéressante si tous les professeurs sont comme ça...)_

-Désolé les enfants, j'ai croisé un chat noir, il voulait pas bougé de devant moi, puis après il y a eu une échelle qui prenait tout le trottoir et donc...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

-Mais bien sur, on vous connais Kakashi !  
-Héhé ! Bon, je suis votre professeur de S.V.T, car comme vous le savez sûrement, ce bon vieux Jiraiya est partit à la retraite cette année.

C'est ainsi qu'on perdit environ dix minutes à parler.

La fin de l'heure sonne, je range mes affaire et sors attendre Neji au portail, mes nouvelles connaissances viennent me souhaiter un bon après-midi et me faire la bise.

-Hinata ! Désolé du retard  
-T'inquiète pas je viens d'arriver.  
-Bon, je te ramène et je pars juste après  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai un rendez vous  
-Je vois

Il me raccompagne comme prévu et part de suite après.

-Je suis rentrée !

Je vais vers ma chambre pour faire mon sac et poser les livres que nous avons reçu.

Pour commencer à me détendre je m'assois à mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur.

J'ouvre internet et regarde une série que j'adore, « une vie de ninja » j,'aimerais tellement être le personnage principal ou avoir la même vie qu'elle, elle est belle, grande, intelligente, sure d'elle, bref ce que je ne suis pas réellement.

L'heure passe et arrive vite a 20h , l'heure de dîner, je prépare mon repas tranquillement et vais le manger dans ma chambre, après tout je suis seule, mon père est encore au travail alors je me permet quelques écarts.

Une fois fini je nettoie et me met en pyjama, il n'est pas tard, je décide alors de me regarder quelques autres épisodes de ma série avant d'aller me coucher.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, sur le dos, bras croisés derrière la tête et repense à cette journée.  
 _  
(Pour une première journée elle ne s'est pas trop mal passée)_

Je me sens bien, relaxée et étrangement pressée d'entamée une nouvelle journée dans cette nouvelle vie.

C'est sur cette pensée et ce bien-être que je m'endors et entre dans le pays des rêves.


	3. Mauvaise nouvelle

En repensant à ma première journée je me dis qu'elle était plutôt agréable, je me demande comment sera la prochaine.

C'est avec cette pensée que je me réveille comme une fleur, m'étirant tranquilement jusqu'à ce que je vois l'heure. Je me lèv d'un bond et pars me préparer en vitesse dans la salle de bain, j'ai essayé de me maquiller sans succès, j'ai donc démaquiller en vitesse les marque de crayon et mascara, me suis brosser et suis partie en courant vers le lycée.

 _( Bon sang ! Deuxième journée et me voilà déjà en retard. )  
_  
J'arrive devant la grille juste au moment où elle se ferme, prise de panique je m'arrête et réfléchis à ce que je dois faire. Encore paniquée je me décide à courir vers le portail et le passe de peu.

 _(Aaaaah la chance, un peu plus et je restais coincée sois à l'exterieur sois par le portail outch )_

Je me dirige dans les couloirs en reprenant mon souffle, et en esperant ne pas trop avoir suer, arrange ma frange et un peu tout le reste de mes cheveux, puis m'arrête au niveau de ma porte de classe. Quand soudain, je suis prise d'une certaine révélation, je suis en retard.

 _(...Zut !)_

Je pose mes affaires devant la porte, prend mon carnet et file vite, pour ne pas dire en courant, jusque dans le bureau du principal. Je frappe.

-Entrez

Je m'execute et excuse mon retard en expliquant ce qui m'est arrivé. Lorsque je tend le carnet je vois que le directeur est en fait une directrice. Une femme assez belle, blonde, yeux noisettes, teint pâle et lèvres rosées. Elle me regarde sans rien dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut penser, je suis sur le point de donner une mauvaise image de moi. Elle me rend mon carnet et me dit de retourner en cours. Une fois de plus, je m'execute, quitte la salle en m'excusant à nouveau du dérangement et ferme la porte derrière moi. 

Je retourne à ma classe, prend mes affaires et entre après avoir frappé.  
Je m'installe et à partir de ce moment je me plonge dans mes pensées. J'observe le professeur de français, Kotetsu, plutôt mignon lui aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un établissement de beaux hommes c'est assez étrange.  
Il nous explique comment faire une lecture analytique, c'est assez long et fastidieux ce qui me pousse à retourner dans mes pensées une fois de plus.  
Quand tout à coup, je sens un coup dans mon bras, je regarde mon voisin étonnée.

-Le professeur t'appeles depuis tout à l'heure

Il chuchota pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Je regarde le professeur sans savoir quoi répondre et reste donc bouche bée.

-Tu pourrais répondre à ma question, s'il te plaît ?

-Euh oui je réfléchissais

-Bon, Hinata, cesse de rêvasser la prochaine fois ? Mademoiselle Haruno s'il vous plaît, répondez à sa place.

Je passe sur la réponse de miss parfaite, avec ce professeur c'est simple, si il te considère comme bon élève il te vouvoie, et si a l'inverse tu n'es pas assez doué pour lui il te tutoie, pas assez doué ou juste rêveur/rêveuse comme moi. 

Les cinq dernière minutes étaient les plus longues de toute ma courte vie. La sonnerie arriva, je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires mais sors dans les dernières pour ne pas trop montrer d'enthousiasme.

Une fois dans la cour je m'assois sur un banc, seule. Je ne vois pas les autres et de toutes façons je me sens un peu mal avec eux, ils sont gentils mais peut-être un peu trop nombreux et collant à mon goût, pour le moment je veux être seule. Les seules filles du groupes sont assez superficielles, pas autant que certaines mais quand même un peu, et beaucoup trop proches, même si elles sont contente de ma venue je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles me fasse entrer dans leurs conversations, en même temps elles se connaissent depuis si longtemps. Et quand elles ne sont pas occupée à draguer Sasuke, surnommé le glaçon dans le milieu, elles se disputent.  
Je n'ai jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les garçons donc j'ai un peu du mal avec les autres membres du groupe. Et puis Gaara et Shino parlent beaucoup trop peu à mon goût.  
Il y a bien une nouvelle fille qui a été transferée dans notre classe ce matin mais je ne la connais pas encore, je verrais bien .

Une brune s'approche de moi et me demande si je suis seule, je lui répond que oui. Elle a l'air sympa, elle possède un côté garçon manqué et ses cheveux sont coiffés en un chignon de chaque côté.  
Elle s'assit après m'avoir demander la permission en souriant.

-Pourquoi t'es toute seule ?

-Je ne connais personne sauf un groupe mais je ne les vois pas en ce moment, et puis je me sens a l'écart avec eux. Et toi ?

-Mon copain vient de me quitter, et en te voyant seule, je me suis dis que je pouvais peut-être te tenir compagnie si ça ne te gênais pas.

-Je vois, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Tenten, et toi ?

-Moi ? Hinata

-C'est joli

-Ah ? Merci

Malgré que son copain l'ait quitté elle sourit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous avons parlé pendant toute la pause puis nous nous sommes séparées lorsque l'heure arriva.

Je vais en cours d'anglais, entre et m'assois peu de temps avant le professeur, et pour la première fois je m'aperçois que non, tous les beaux hommes ne sont pas dans cet établissement, en réalité on ne voit pas grand chose de lui, il a un espèce de voile cachant la moitié de son visage.

Naruto est absent depuis ce matin, je me demande bien pourquoi, si je demande aux personnes du groupe ils le sauront peut-être, ou même à Sasuke, c'est son meilleur ami après tout.

L'heure d'anglais se finit assez vite, j'estime que mon niveau dans cette matière est assez bon donc je ne m'ennuie pas autant que dans certaines autres matières.  
Juste après nous avons mathématiques, le professeur sort et un autre rentre.

-Bonjour, bonjour, je suis votre professeur de mathématiques, vous les savez tous mais je me présente tout de même, Sarutobi Asuma. Bon je vais vous expliquer ce que l'on fera cette année, prenez des notes ça peut être interessant

Je suis son conseil, je ne suis pas très douée je dois donc m'améliorer. Je lutte contre le sommeil en notant ce que le professeur dit.  
Etant très occupée, la fin de la matinée arrive plus vite que prévue, je range mes affaires comme toujours et sors.

Je me dirige vers la caféteria et regarde les choix, des ramens ou des pâtes bolognaises, carbonara et autres sauces en tout genre.

 _(C'est des midis à thème par ici ou quoi?)_

La salle est pleine mais par chance il reste une table vide, je m'y installe et commence à manger.  
Je sens une présence à mes côtés, tourne la tête.

-Salut, je peux m'installer avec toi?

Shikamaru se tenait debout devant moi, attendant ma réponse.

-Oui bien sur, où sont les autres?  
-Ils mangent chez eux le midi  
-Pas toi?  
-D'habitude si, mais ces derniers temps mes parents se prennent souvent la tête, l'ambiance est assez tendue et insoutenable  
-Oh, je vois

La discussion pris fin à ce moment, nous passons le reste du repas en silence puis nous sortons. Je vais sur le même banc que ce matin, suivie par Shikamaru qui me demande si il peut rester avec moi, j'acquiesse, il s'assoit. 

-Merci, je suis bien avec toi, enfin avec les autres je suis bien aussi mais ça va faire un an que je traîne avec eux et malgré ça j'ai l'impression qu'à part Chôji, personne ne m'accepte réellement.

-Je vois, moi aussi je me sens mal à l'aise avec eux.

Je regarde le ciel, bleu avec quelques nuages qui se laissent couler au vent. Puis vient Chôji, un jeune homme, assez grand et plutôt rond.

-Je peux venir avec vous?

Shikamaru me regarde, comme s'il attendait une réponse.

-Euh oui, bien sur, assis toi

Il s'assoit à côté de son ami.

-Shika, je t'ai cherché partout !

-Désolé Chô, j'ai mangé avec Hinata et je reste avec car elle est seule, et tu sais l'autre raison

-Je vois

On a passé un petit moment de tranquilité, avec quelques moments de discussion jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Je me suis assise à ma place. Je regarde la rangé d'à côté, la place de Naruto est toujours vide. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais je commence légèrement à m'inquiéter, après tout, c'est grâce à lui que je me suis intégrée aussi vite .

Nous sommes en cours d'économie, S.E.S, le prof vient d'entrer et nous commençons.  
Environ dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre. Je remarque du coin de l'oeil qu'une tête blonde passe la porte, je regarde, il s'agit de Naruto, il est de retour.  
Il s'excuse, expliquant qu'il avait quelque chose à régler, il part s'assoir et me souris en passant à côté de moi. Le cours retrouva sa tranquilité et se finis.

Nous sortons et allons en sport, je vais dans les vestiaires et me change pour rejoindre le terrain. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait trois classes, la terminal A, la seconde C et nous première B.

C'est à ma grande surprise que je découvre notre magnifique professeur.

-BONJOUR LES JEUNES!

 _(Quelle energie!)_

Notre prof est habillé en espèce de tenue moulante verte, avec des bas oranges fluo. Il a l'air sympa même si quelque peu excentrique.  
Il y a un professeur par classe, j'ai remarqué que Tenten est en classe A, les secondes commencent par rugby, je suis bien contente d'y avoir echappé.

-Bon, nous allons faire athlétisme pendant qu'il fait encore beau. Vous avez le choix entre courir une demie heure avec votre musique bien sur , ou alors des petits sports tel un relais ou autre, pour vous échauffer un peu et vous faire reprendre le rythme. Et après,vous allez calculer votre VMA, je vous expliquerais ça après.

Nous étions six à lever la main pour courir trente minute en course lente.

Il y avait Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Saï, Naruto et moi (seule fille)

Je prend mon téléphone et met ma musique pour courir

Au bout de vingts minutes, distraite , je rentre dans quelqu'un.

-Aïe , fais attention.

-Désolée

-T'inquiète j'aurais pas dû m'arrêter en plein milieu.

 _(Oh non la honte! )_

-Oh ! Il est pas mal ton tél.

-Ah ? Euh merci

Il prit mon téléphone et me le rendit quelques minutes après.

-Tu regarderas, tu as un nouveau contact.

 _(Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir !)_

-Ça te dis de courir ensemble ? Les autres courent trop vite et comme je me suis fais mal à la cheville, ça me ralenti.

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Pendant les dix minutes restante, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. A la fin des trente minutes, nous nous sommes assis sur un banc et nous avons regardé ceux qui font relais.

-Après cette heure on a plus cours.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Le prof de SVT n'est pas là.

Le prof de sport se mit au milieu du terrain.

-Bon c'est fini ! C'est l'heure de calculer votre VMA, vous allez courir trois minutes en deux fois une minutes trente, et vous allez compter les plots que vous aurez dépassés, exemple première fois je cours je fais deux tours et trois plots, ce qui fait vingt-trois plots et la deuxième fois, sans vous être arrêté à mon coup de sifflet, vous ferez pareil. Et après vous pourrez vous changer.

Au premier coup de sifflet tous le monde s'était mis à courir, et franchement, au bout des trois minutes, je me suis rendu compte que je n'excelle clairement pas dans le sport. Premier tour 11 plots, au deuxième 9, j'ai une VMA de 10.

-Vous pouvez y aller, à la prochaine fois !

Je suis partie me changer, les jambes complétement vides d'energie et au bout de dix minutes je ressors des vestiaires prête à partir, lorsque j'entend quelqu'un m'appeler.

-HINATAAAAA!

Je sursaute un grand coup.

 _(Bon sang qui est-ce qui veut ma mort ?! )_

Je me retourne et vois Naruto, je sens la chaleur monter de plus en plus jusqu'à mes joues voire mes oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de moi.

-Je peux te raccompagner ?

 _(_ _AHHHHH ! Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre? Bien sur que oui je le veux, mais si je répond oui, je passerais pour une fille trop facile, qui est à ses pieds... Bon...)_ _  
_  
-Euh, oui  
-Cool !

Je fais donc la route avec Naruto, nous marchons, parlons de beaucoup de choses, et même si l'envie de lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas là est forte, je ne le fais pas, je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour le faire, si il veut m'en parler il le fera.  
Je ne comprend pas ce que toutes les filles ont avec Sasuke, certes il n'est pas mal mais Naruto est gentil, attentionné, certes il est un peu benet parfois mais ça ne change rien. De plus j'ai surtout l'impression que Sasuke n'aime pas les filles.

L'envie de fait trop forte, je pose donc la fameuse question.

-Dis... Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ?

-Tu es la seule qui m'a posé la question... J'ai eu quelques problèmes, donc je les ai réglé c'est tout.

-Je vois.  
 _  
(Bon, pas plus de renseignement, c'est dommage mais bon c'est surement personnel, je ne vais pas l'embêter plus avec ça)_

-Tu ne connais personne dans cette ville n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh exacte

-Donc tu n'as personne en vue ?

 _(Euh... ?)  
_

-Ben c'est à dire oui et non, pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça je veux juste te connaître un peu plus.

 _(OK... Si tu veux me connaître mieux mon coco demande moi d'abords les premières choses, genre d'où je viens, combien j'ai de frère ou sœur etc, car là c'est un peu trop... direct .)_

-Oh, on est arrivé désolée.

-Ah, bah euh, à demain alors ?  
-Oui à demain !

Nous nous séparons, Il s'approche de moi et me fait la bise  
 _(ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir ! )_  
j'ai cru remarqué qu'il était déçu mais c'est peut-être mon imagination.

Je rentre, toujours rouge et vois mon père.

-Tu rentre tôt dis donc !

-Oui, je suis rentré car je voulais te parler de ce week end. Tu sais que tu sera le futur chef de mon entreprise, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Hanabi est plus forte que moi en tout !

-Hinata, on en a déjà parlé. Tu es la première à être née, tu es donc l'héritière, donc ne cherche pas d'excuse. Bref, ce week end j'organise un banquet pour te présenter en temps que futur patronne.

Après cette horrible discussion je suis partie dans ma chambre, et y suis restée toute la soirée, sauf pour manger et me laver. Je suis allée me coucher après ma douche et je me suis endormie en pleurant à cause de cette terrible nouvelle.


	4. Dangereuse ville

En route pour le lycée, encore, je repense à cette terrible discussion, pourquoi c'est à moi que reviens cette tâche, je ne suis pas faite pour diriger une entreprise, si je devais faire une hierarchie et me mettre dedans je ne serais pas dans les dirigeants mais plus dans les travailleurs, pourquoi Hanabi n'est pas née avant, pourquoi moi?  
Plongée dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas tout de suite que je suis perdue et pourtant, je le suis bel et bien. Je regarde autour de moi, ne reconnais aucun immeuble, aucune maison, aucune rue.

 _(Bon sang où ai je pu aller! Troisième jour et encore en retard, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi sérieusement !)  
_

Je me situe en face d'un bâtiment désert, délabré, sûrement abandonné, il fait un peu peur. De là où je suis, je vois quelques cadavres d'animaux en décomposition. Malheureusement la curiosité a fait son rôle, me voilà donc accroupie sous la fenêtre pour regarder à l'intérieur.  
Horreur ! En face de moi un homme tient une arme a feu, il pointe la tête d'un autre homme qui a de la drogue dans la main droite. un peu plus loin, une femme, qui a sûrement mon âge, nue, allongée sur le sol, soit morte soit assommée, et à côté d'elle, quelques hommes qui rigolent.

Ecoeurée, je me mets à courir aussi vite que je peux,je m'en veux de ne pas avoir appelé la police, ou une autre urgences, mais je ne voulais pas finir comme eux. J'appelerais quand je me trouverais un peu plus a l'abri, je prend note des noms de rue en courant.

J'appelle lorsque je suis hors de danger, explique la situation, raccroche et me remet à courir pour trouver la voie du lycée.

Au bout d'environ vingts longues minutes, j'ai retrouvé ma route pour le lycée, mon portable n'a plus de batterie, j'ai utilisé les dernier pourcent pour l'appel et je n'ai pas de montre non plus donc pas d'heure , je ne sais pas à quel point je suis en retard, mais je pense que c'est plus d'une demie heure.  
Je fais le même parcours qu'hier, va voir la directrice, fais signer un mot et retourne à ma classe. Je frappe à la porte de ma classe et attend une réponse du professeur.

-Ja, Oufrez die porte und entrez

Après ce signal d'accès, je suis entrée et suis allée à ma place. L'horloge indique 9H10, une heure et dux minutes de retard. Gaara me regarde d'un air indescriptible.

-Pourquoi t'es venue plus tard ? Panne de réveil ? Au passage, il va y avoir un changement de place

-Sérieux ?

Après quelques minutes de silence entre lui et moi je lui raconte la raison de mon absence à 8H

-N'y retourne plus jamais compris ?

Il m'a répondu avec voix encore plus grave que d'habitude, l'aurais-je mis en colère ?

Pendant cette heure d'allemand forte intéressante, je repensais à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le premier jour de cours. 

* * *

Après la vision d'horreur de l'autre matin, aucun jour n'a été différent. Maintenant, je suis à côté de Sasuke donc je m'ennuie encore plus qu'avant , mais grâce à ça j'ai le droit d'être jalousée en « douce » par les trois autres filles de la classe. En effet, la nouvelle a été transférée dans ma classe, et franchement elle ne vaut pas mieux que les deux autres, et en plus elle n'est même pas un peu sympa, cheveux rouge  
 _(Après rose c'est rouge, elles veulent faire l 'arc en ciel surement)_  
les yeux noirs, elle s'appelle Karin et sa sœur Tayuya, qui est en terminal, est un beau spécimen aussi.

Nous sommes à la fin du mois d'octobre, il fait vraiment froid et je suis en histoire.

-Bon, comme vous le savez vous aurez un exposé en binôme, je ferais les groupes moi même

Après plusieurs minutes de contestation, très utiles, le prof fait enfin les binôme, mon voisin s'est retrouvé avec mon ex voisin, attention aux bavardages, Ino et Sakura ensemble, sûrement une précaution du professeur pour éviter une troisième guerre mondiale si il laissait Sasuke avec une des trois filles.

-Qui n'ai je pas appelé ?

Malgré les mois qui se sont écoulés, je suis toujours aussi transparente, je lève donc la main après cette demande.

-Il y a un absent ?

-Oui, Naruto

Karin avait répondu avec un tel enthousiasme

-Hinata et Naruto... c'est noté

Le professeur s'absenta et les binômes se formèrent. C'est la dernière heure de la journée, nous sommes vendredi et je suis plus qu'heureuse que ce soit enfin le week end.

A la sonnerie, je sors assez vite, puis rentre avec Tenten, Chôji et Shikamaru. Je ne traîne plus réellement avec les autres, je leur parle toujours mais en petit groupe on est mieux.

Tenten dort chez moi ce soir, et malheureusement, elle repart demain après midi dommage.

Nous sommes rentrées chez moi après avoir dit au revoir aux deux garçons, puis nous nous sommes assises sur mon lit.

-Alors ?

Elle me regarde avec un air interessé et malicieu

-Quoi ?

-Ça n'avance pas avec le blond ?

Je suis devenue pivoine en trois quarts de seconde.

-Pourquoi ça avancerait ?

-Tu l'aimes non ?

-Bah...Il est sympa

-Vu le nombre de fois que tu m'en parles, je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ai rien.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me regarda de façon indescriptible. Cette fille me stresse littéralement, on ne sait jamais à quoi elle pense, mais d'un côté heureusement.

-Diiiiiiiiis !

-Rah ! Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien !

Elle pris mon portable aussi vite que la lumière

-Il ne se passe rien hein ? Explique moi pourquoi tu as un petit cœur venant de lui ?

-Ben je lui ai envoyé bonne nuit c'est normal

-Mouais. N'empêche que un cœur pour un bonne nuit c'est un peu gros non ?

Nous avons parlé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, puis nous sommes retournées dans ma chambre pour parler de mecs et de cours aussi, quand nous nous sommes endormies il devait être 4h du matin.

Vers 9h, quelqu'un vint nous dérangé en plein sommeil .

-Hmmm ?

-Hina' je peux entré ? C'est Neji

-Hmm ouais

Je me suis souvenue que Tenten était à mes côtés, elle dort toujours.

-Tu as quelqu'un avec toi ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir

-Tu ne m'as rien demandé

-C'est vrai..

-Avec qui tu parle ?

Tenten se redresse pour me regarder et voit Neji, elle ne réagis pas trop ce qui me surprend et je réalise qu'elle est encore à moitié endormie.

-Je parle avec mon cousin

-Je vois.

-Bon Neji tu peux sortir un peu ? On va s'habiller

-Ah euh.. oui je sors

Il sort de la pièce. Je commençais a m'habiller lorsque mon regard se posa sur Tenten qui était rouge

-Tenten ? Pourquoi tu es rouge ?

-Je … je suis pas rouge, j'ai...juste un peu chaud...alors comme ça Neji est ton cousin?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Purée le bol !T'es cousine avec un des plus beau mec du lycée !

Ouah je ne la pensais pas comme les trois groupies de ma classe.

-Intéressée ?

-Pas spécialement, je me renseignais, puis si j'étais intéressée par le cousin de ma meilleure amie... est-ce qu'elle m'aiderait ?

Je me mis à rire et elle en fit de même

-Bien sur que je t'aiderais

nous finissons de nous habiller et nous sortons de ma chambre en direction du salon, où Neji attendait patiemment.

-Alors comme ça tu traînes avec des terminales ?

-Non juste avec Tenten, sinon je traîne aussi avec Shikamaru et Chôji

-Fais gaffe, l'amour arrive vite

-ah?tu connais ça toi ?

J'ai malheureusement répondu a l'instinc, sans réellement réfléchir, ce qui eu pour effet de le vexer ainsi que de faire sourire mon amie .

-Je suis moi aussi un être humain tu sais  
-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour Hina', l'amour est déjà à sa porte

Un sourire de vengeance apparu sur le visage de mon cher cousin

-Ah oui ? Amoureuse ? Et de qui ?

-Tu t'y intéresse maintenant ?

Je fusille du regard ma chère amie

-Héhé désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais c'est ton cousin, il a le droit de savoir qui tu aime

-Oui Tenten a raison j'ai le droit de savoir

-Naruto...

-Uzumaki Naruto tu dis ?

-Euh … oui

-Hm... tu es sure de toi ? c'est un délinquant ce mec

-Bah oui, il a beau être un délinquant, il est sympa, drôle, mignon, c'est grâce à lui que...

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner comme pour m'empêcher de finir l'éloge du blond. A peine avais-je regardé l'écran de mon portable, que j'en devins rouge.  
 _  
(Il m'appelle mon dieu que dois-je faire ?!)_

-Quand on parle du loup, ben vas y décroche, t'attend quoi ?

 _(Tenten fait flipper, on dirait un voyante.)_

-Allo ?

-Oui hina' ? Désolé de te déranger, mais Sasuke m'a dit que nous avons un exposé ensemble, je t'appelle pour te demander quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'y mette ?

-Euh... quand tu es dispo

Evidemment quand il s'agit de lui je ne réfléchis pas trop à ce que je dis, donc, je commence à regretter mes paroles.

-Cet aprèm c'est possible ?

-Euh.. attend quelques secondes

je me mis sur mute

-Euh tenten tu pars à quelle heure déjà ?

-Je vois, tu veux vite m'expulser pour avoir rendez vous avec lui hein

-Mais non ! C'est pour un exposé

-Mouais, 14h mais t'inquiete pas pour moi vas y

-Neji, tu voudra bien l'emmener en voiture là ou elle a rendez vous ?

Neji regarde tenten, et sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle rougissait en me fusillant du regard.

 _( Héhé petite vengeance ! )_

-Pas de soucis

Je repris naruto au téléphone

-14h30 c'est bon ?

-Impec ! Bon je te laisse à tout à l'heure

Il raccrocha immédiatement après. Je suis rouge je le sens, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut sortir prendre l'air .

Après cet appel, le temps passait si lentement que je cru mourir sous les assaut de mon cœur qui ne cessait de battre à cent à l'heure. Tenten et mon cousin viennent de partir, il me reste une demie heure pour me préparer, je file vite à la douche, je m'habille et me maquille très légèrement.

 _(Il est 14h15, le temps d'y aller il sera trente ça devrait être bon)_ Je suis partie en direction du parc.

Arrivée avec un peu d'avance, je m'assois sur un banc et regarde les passants, il m'a envoyé un sms en m'expliquant que ce serait trop risquer pour moi si je venait chez lui sous prétexte que je viens des quartiers « chics » à cause de mon père. Je regarde l'heure une nouvelle fois car le temps semble long, il est maintenant 14H40, il est en retard, je regarde son texto pour m'assurer de l'heure.

 **« 14H35 o park,j've pa ke t'ail ché moua tte seul »**  
Quand je l'ai lu j'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque, non seulement car c'est un sms venant de lui mais aussi car MON DIEU les fautes sont horribles !

Je suis restée environ vingt minutes de plus avant de me lever, les larmes aux yeux, le vent souffle si fort que mes cheveux me cache la vue, je marche un peu avant de remarquer qu'une vague odeur de sang vient de ma droite, je regarde dans cette direction, je vois mon blond debout mais mal-en-point.

-Naruto !

Il a la main gauche sur ses côtes droites, son maillot blanc parsemé de tâches rouge, je m'approche de lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est il arrivé ?

-Rien un jeu qui a mal tourné ne t'en fais pas

-Tu joue a des jeux plutôt dangereux dis moi

Malgré sa douleur il me sourit pour me réconforter , je sors mon téléphone et appel chez moi, personne ne décroche, je décide d'appeler Neji, au bout de 3 sonneries il répond.

-Oui que veux tu ? T'es pas censé être avec l'autre ? Il t'a posé un lapin ?

-Je suis avec lui j'ai besoin de toi d'urgence !

Il a tout de suite compris que je ne plaisante pas, il raccroche et parti aussitôt. Cinq minutes après, il se tient devant moi et regarde Naruto.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à l'emmener à l'hopital ?

-Bah quelque part où on pourra le soigner

-Ne m'emmenez pas là me connaissent, ils vont sûrement m'emmener au commissariat pour que je dise ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois que j'ai fais ça, ça s'est mal fini pour moi, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Neji et moi le regardons, nous ne savons pas quoi faire.

-Bon, montez je vous emmène, je ferais venir un médecin.

Nous exécutons ses ordres, arrivés chez moi, j'aide le blessé à s'assoir sur le canapé pendant que Neji part chercher un médecin d'urgence.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non c'est bon merci, tu sais, vous êtes pas obligés de m'aider, j'aurais pu le faire tout seul.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa façon de vouloir tout faire tout seul a le don de m'énèrver.

-Et bien manque de chance, je suis là donc tu n'as pas le choix !

Il me regarde attentivement comme pour lire en moi, ce qui a pour effet de me faire rougir et détourner le regard, heureusement, je n'ai pas à subir ça longtemps car le médecin arrive et nous le laisse seul avec naruto pour qu'il l'examine. Au bout de vingt minutes il vient vers nous.

-Bon votre ami à quelques côtes fêlées, et autres petites blessures, il lui faut beaucoup de repos je vous fait une ordonnance pour des antidouleurs et éventuellement peut être des médicaments qui peuvent accéléré la réparation de côtes.

Il me tend l'ordonnance et part avec Neji, je vais voir le patient.

-Comment ca va ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

-Oui du repos pendant environ trois à quatre semaines je sais mais par chez moi le repos c'est impossible

-Si tu veux je peux demander à mon père de te garder chez moi, on a des chambres en plus.

-Ce serai risqué pour toi tu sais.  
-Peu m'importe!  
-Hm...Ok

Le reste de la journée se passa sans soucis, naruto est resté allongé dans une chambre d'ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger.

-Ton père n'est toujours pas là ?

-Il rentre vers 22-23H le soir, ça dépend des jours donc j'ai pour habitude de me faire à manger et d'être toute seule

je finis de cuisiner et je nous sers, le repas se fit en silence. Une fois fini je met les couverts et assiettes dans le lave vaisselle.

-Tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux.

-Merci

Il l'alluma. Au bout de dix minutes, la porte claqua, mon père entra dans le salon et me regarda.

-Hinata,qui est ce jeune homme ?

-C'est un camarade, je devais le voir pour un exposé mais il est revenu blessé je l'ai emmené ici pour qu'il se fasse examiné.

-Je vois.

-Dites, peut-il resté à la maison pendant quelques semaines ?

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Le médecin à dit qu'il lui fallait du repos, mais il n'as pas la « chance » de vivre dans le même quartier que nous et donc ils ne connaissent pas le repose, et puis comme ça l'exposé pourra avancer plus rapidement

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai évoqué les cours ou si c'est parce qu'il est de « bonne » humeur mais il accepte sans broncher à condition qu'il nous aide un peu de temps en temps à la maison, que j'accepte mon avenir sans protester et que j'ai de bonnes notes cette année.

Il est 23H, on est samedi, Naruto est parti dans une chambre d'ami après avoir salué et remercié mon père. Je suis fatiguée de cette journée je vais donc me coucher, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

Naruto est là, dans la chambre en face de la mienne, c'est impossible je rêve, mon cœur bat encore plus fort que d'habitude, ça fait seulement un ou deux mois que je le connais et je suis déjà à sa merci, je suis entièrement à lui, cette idée me répugne mais je l'accepte, je suis amoureuse, j'ai beau le nié tout me ramène à lui, il me rend folle, je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer dans la chambre, lui donner un coup de poing en pleine poire pour me venger de son si beau regard, et de l'embrasser juste après. Je me sens défaillir, soulevée par tant d'amour et de haine envers ce garçon, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant mais si je pouvait je le tuerais et je le garderais pour moi, je n'en reviens pas de ce que je pense, je m'écoeure.

Je me suis endormie avec toutes ces pensées, vers environ 01h32.


	5. Découvertes

Chapitre 5 :

-Hina'. ?

J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, une voix si douce et si familière, elle me fait tourner la tête dès que je l'entend . Je ne sais pas où je suis, tout est noir, un sentiment d'angoisse s'engouffre en moi, je perds pied.

-Youhou ?

Une chaleur s'approche, je la sens, quelque chose me touche le visage, j'entrouvre les yeux pour savoir ce qui me dérange, je le vois devant moi, assis sur mon lit, ma respiration s'affole, je n'arrive plus a tenir le rythme, soudain, je l'imagine me faire du bouche à bouche et je me redresse immédiatement, lui donnant un coup de tête au passage. Je suis en sueur, je le regarde.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Tu m'as fais peur ! Je t'ai entendu crier et quand je suis arrivé tu avais du mal a respirer. Ça va ?

-Hein ? Euh... Oui t'inquiète j'ai du faire un mauvais rêve.

Maintenant que j'y repense, oui, j'en ai bien fais un, la maison était en feu, je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais pour échapper aux flammes mais rien, je n'avançais pas, tout à coup, j'entendis crier, je me suis retournée et je vis Naruto, derrière moi, un couteau de boucher a la main, je me mis a courir plus vite encore, mais rien ne changeais je faisais du sur place pendant que lui me rattrapait, et à la fin, il réussit à me tuer, c'est sûrement à ce moment que j'ai crier.

-Dis Hinata, tu te reveille à quelle heure normalement ?

-Euh... Le samedi 10h et le dimanche 9h pourquoi ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, qui a t-il de mal à se lever tôt ?

-Ouah ! Comment tu fais? Je pourrais pas, moi c'est toujours vers 13h voire plus.

-Mon père peut être sympa parfois, mais il est toujours stricte en ce qui me concerne, surtout depuis que ma mère est morte, sûrement parce que je suis celle qui lui ressemble le plus.

Je me mis a rougir en m'apercevant que je suis en chemise de nuit et qu'il est assis devant moi comme si tout était normal.

-Tu n'as jamais connu ta mère ?

-Si, quelques années, elle est morte à la naissance de ma sœur, mais je n'ai malheureusement que de vague souvenir d'elle. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, C'est mon parrain qui m'a élevé, il est mort il y a peu de temps il avait 52 ans. Pour subvenir à mes besoin j'ai un tuteur, mais je travaille tous les samedis pour ne pas trop être dépendant de lui.

-Un tuteur ? Qui est-ce ?

-Notre professeur principal,

Il devint tout à coup pensif, ce n'est plus le Naruto joyeux et insouciant, il a des problèmes et ça se voit, et quand une personne que j'apprécie a des ennuis, j'ai tendance à trop m'inquiéter.

-Bon, désolée mais je dois prendre ma douche, je te ferais visiter la maison si tu veux.

Il sort de la chambre, je prend mes affaires et file dans la salle de bain, je n'ai pas pour habitude de fermer à clé mais là, je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

Au milieu de ma douche, je me mets à penser que peut-être il sortirait pour essayer de reluquer par la fenêtre, comme dans les animés. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je penserais de telles choses je ne l'aurait pas cru, je ne suis pas une sainte ni touche mais en temps normal je ne suis pas comme ça.

Une fois fini de penser à des choses obscènes, je me sèche et m'habille pour aller dans le salon, je le vois, assis sur le canapé, puis je repense à toutes ces scènes qui se sont déroulées dans mon imagination. Après un petit temps de réaction, je deviens rouge, il me regarde et sourit.

-Tu t'es lavée à l'eau chaude à ce que je vois.

-Euh... o..oui oui très très chaude pourquoi ?

-Tu es encore toute rouge

Je m'assois à ses côtés, étonnée de ce premier pas je suis assez fière de moi, je leregarde, il me regarde . Il est 11h47.

-Tu n'as vraiment jamais eu de petit ami ?

 _(Il se souvient de nos premières conversations après autant de temps ! Incroyable.)_

-En effet jamais et toi ?

-Personne ne s'intéresse a un délinquant avec des cicatrices de chat.

 _(Si seulement il savait à quel point je suis folle de lui ! Bon un peu de calme, je vais faire le coup de la fille cacher !)_

-Mais si, je suis sûre qu'il y a une fille qui t'aime quelque part, il faut juste savoir regarder devant toi.

 _(J'avoue que je lui tend une grosse perche là.)_

-Mouais, devant moi y a toi.

 _(Mon dieu ! Aurait-il compris ? Dieu de l'amour existe t-il vraiment ? Pitié un signe rien qu'un petit signe !)_

-Hum..-rouge- et ben... peut-être ailleurs

-Mouais, je suis pas sur qu'elles m'intéresse ailleurs

 _(OUAAAAHHH, ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Comment je dois le prendre ? Ca voudrait dire que je l'interesse? Bon Hinata calme toi, respire calmement, si ça se trouve il n'est pas intéressé par les filles c'est tout... Mon dieu ! serait-il gay ? Je suis finie achevé moi ! Hum... Bon je m'emballe pour rien, après tout, il n'a jamais dit qu'il aimait les hommes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dis ça...)_

-Tu as faim ?

-Mouais, Tu connais les ramens ? C'est la spécialité de la ville.

-Ah ? Euh non je n'y ai jamais goûté.

Il me regarde à nouveau comme un extraterrestre, je me sens un peu idiote, surtout quand il se lève et me prend la main pour me lever.

-Bon tu ne dois pas rater ta vie plus longtemps ! Je t'emmène au meilleur restaurant de ramen de cette ville

-Euh... attend je fais un mot pour prévenir mon père.

Je prend un morceau de papier et écris que je suis partie un moment, je scotch le papier sur la porte et ferme à clé, il a les doubles de toutes façon. Naruto me reprend la main et marche assez vite en direction de son restaurant préféré.

On est maintenant devant un restaurant nommé « chez Ichiraku », il entre et me tire vite fait à l'interieur, le patron de cet endroit à l'air assez vieux, il est aidé par une jeune, sûrement sa fille.

-Tiens, Naruto, ça faisait longtemps ! Heureux de te revoir, tu nous as ramené ta copine ?

Il avait l'air content de son coup car il souriait, moi comme d'habitude je suis rouge, mais Naruto lui...Je ne m'attendais pas voir ses joues rosir, il est plutôt mignon.

-Non je ne suis qu'une amie

-Oh je vois...Que voulez vous ?

 _(Ma stupide voix m'a trahit au moment de parler ! Pourquoi je ne sais pas gérer mes émotions ?!Je suis grillée là, le chef me regarde comme pour dire « ne t'en fais pas le moment viendra où tu l'auras courage ! » ça craint .)_

-Comme d'hab' pour moi

-Euh.. pareil que lui

-Ok ça marche je fais ça tout de suite.

Nous nous installons à une table et attendons à peine cinq minutes et nous sommes servit. Il prend ses baguettes et commence à manger, je calque mes mouvements sur les siens. Je suis surprise par ce goût, dans ce gros bol il n'y a pourtant que des nouilles, du bouillon et de la garniture, comment est-ce possible que ce soit aussi bon ?! Je lève la tête de mon bol, et voit Naruto ainsi que le cuisinier, me regarder en souriant.

-Alors ? -en choeur-

-Pas mauvais -gênée-

Je finis mes ramens peu de temps après lui, il sort un petit porte monnaie grenouille trop chou et il paie notre repas.

Nous sortons du bâtiment et nous rentrons.

-Ca va un peu mieux tes côtes ?

-Elle me font mal mais ça peut aller

Nous arrivons à mon domicile et nous entrons.

-Bon il n'est que 13h07, tu veux jouer ?

-Jouer ? À quoi ?

Je l'emmène dans une des pièce a vivre remplie de jeux d'arcade, jeux vidéo, de consoles aussi bien récentes qu'ancienne, télévisions, et quelques ordinateurs.

-Ouah c'est immense !

-Cette pièce était en trop alors mon père a décider d'en faire ça .

Nous passons l'après-midi à jouer, c'est une des rares fois où je m'amuse en jouant, en temps normal je m'enèrve seule sur le jeu parce que je meurs souvent. 

-C'est cool chez toi finalement, je vais peut être rester plus longtemps que prévu -clin d'œil-

-C'est pas moi que ça gênerait.

Après avoir aperçu un large sourire se former sur son visage je me rend compte de mes paroles et me mis aussitôt a bégayer des trucs incompréhensibles, il se mit à rire.

-Ne te justifie pas. Et si ce n'est pas toi que ça gênera, ce sera qui ?

-Mon pere n'a pas l'air dérangé que tu reste ou non donc... peut-être ma sœur, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense elle rentre ce soir car les vacances sont une semaine plus tôt pour elle.

-Combien de temps ?

-Un mois environ pour son stage

-Ah ouais. Hm notre exposé c'est sur quoi déjà ?

-La Révolution Française On doit présenté une personne connu et qui a participé à cette période.

Nous avons parlé pendant quelques minutes et la porte d'entrée claqua.

-Ouahhhh elle est immense cette maison

Cette voix me dit quelque chose...Ah oui c'est ma sœur qui vient de rentré avec mon père . Elle fait la visite de la maison et s'approprie une chambre.

-Je vais bien me plaire ici

Elle pose ses bagages dans la chambre et vient me voir.

-Hey! Comment...

Elle me regarde, surprise, ne sachant pas quoi dire en voyant Naruto à mes côtés.

-Hanabi, voici Naruto, un de mes camarades qui vit ici temporairement

Elle reste bouche bée, sans réellement bouger devant le blond.

-Euh, si tu peux parler ou autre parce que ça devient légèrement gênant là

-Ah euh oui bien sur hum... enchantée de te rencontrer

Elle part juste après sans laisser le temps a Naruto de s'exprimer .

-Et si on se mettait à travailler?

Naruto me regarde souriant, attendant ma réponse.

-Oui on devrait vite s'y mettre

Nous nous installons sur un ordinateur et faisons des recherches pour le travail jusqu'au soir, nous parlons aussi parfois d'autres sujets. Je me sens bien à ses côtés, je suis restée quelques minutes à le regarder, et à l'écouter parler sans rien faire d'autre, comme aspirée. Il secoue sa main devant mes yeux comme pour me sortir de mes pensées, ce qui fonctionne mais me fait légèrement rougir.

-Regarde j'ai trouvé des bonnes informations

Je regarde ses trouvailles et nous les trions tous les deux.  
Nous passons notre soirées à travailler sur notre exposé jusqu'au dîner.  
L'heure du dîner arrive vite quand on s'amuse, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je ne vais pas manger seule. Mon père a preparé le dîner pour l'occasion. Le repas se passe dans le silence avec quelques passages de discussion sur la vie d'Hanabi, ses études, ses ami(e)s etc...

A la fin du repas nous rangeons tous nos couverts et nous nous séparons.  
Je me met en pyjama et m'assois sur mon lit, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

-Hmm?  
-Excuse moi de te déranger je peux entrer?  
-Oui...

La portre s'ouvre et Hanabi me rejoind après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle. Elle me pose des questions et me parle. Nous nous retrouvons, passons la nuit et nous endormons ensemble.


End file.
